Qui aurait cru ? Ryuji x Rin !
by Kitsune of Yaoi Yuri FR
Summary: Hey hey ! Voici un petit Ryuji x Rin de Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist). Rin ne se sent pas très bien ces temps-ci. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec ses amis ? Pourquoi préfère-t-il rester seul, dans sa chambre ? Allez voir ça, et dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! Kiss de Renard :3 !
1. One Shot

Salut salut ! Aujourd'hui va être présenté une fanfic de Rin x Ryuji, en français !Je n'en ai rencontrée que très peu en français, donc je me suis dit : "Pourquoi pas en faire une, histoire de satisfaire d'autres fans de ce couple !". C'est également ma première Fanfic, et wi :3. Aller je ne vais pas gêner plus longtemps. Voici un Rin x Ryuji !

/!\ Yaoi story /!\

Alors que le soleil rayonnait à l'extérieur, Rin était en train de lire un manga sur son lit, histoire de changer ses habitudes. Le groupe d'exorcistes prenait un bain de soleil dehors. Ils semblaient s'amuser. C'est ce qui ne manqua pas à Kuro, qui vint à Rin :

"-Rin, tu ne veux pas qu'on les rejoignes ?

-Hm.." Répondit brièvement le bleu.

"-Tu semble contrarié, pourquoi ne pas aller les voir ?" Reprit Kuro

"-Hm.." Semblait être la seule chose que savait répondre le démon. Était-il concentré ou bien? Juste Déprimé.

"-Kuro, vas-y, je ne peux pas y aller" finit-il pas prononcer.

L'animal se décida à les rejoindre, avec tout de même un air inquiet au visage. Le démon savait qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier d'avantage son maître. A contre cœur, il le laissa.

Rin se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une personne... S'énerver. Il remarqua alors que les exorcistes étaient tous tournés vers la porte menant aux dortoirs. Kuro était présent, mais des personne semblaient manquer à l'appel. Konekomaru fit alors son apparition, semblant désespéré. Où était donc passé Ryûji ?

"-Hey." Fît une voix grave. Rin se retourna alors et vit la personne dite "disparue".

"-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu me veux quoi ? Dégage.." Prononça d'un air agressif le démon. Gardant alors son calme, le blond enchaîna :

"-Ton chat nous a rejoint, étant donné qu'il est toujours à tes côtés, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt étrange. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Rin ne répondit pas. Ryuji s'avança alors vers le concerné, qu'il prit par le col :

"-Hey Okumura ! Ne fait pas ce que bon te semble, ne reste pas isolé parce que t'es un démon ! Cela te différencie tant que ça de nous ?!"

Rin repoussa alors le furieux, et serra les poings. : "S'il y a bien une personne que je ne voulais pas voir, c'est bien toi.. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est trop stupide, alors part s'il te plaît, avant que ça ne soit moi qui le fasse.." Prononça d'un air désolé le démon. "Le fait que je sois un démon me rend différent, mais j'ai compris que vous n'aviez rien contre moi.. Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne comprends pas et tu ne comprendras pas."

Sur ce coup là, Ryûji était perdu. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Pourquoi lui ?

"Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu. Nous sommes tes amis.. Et.. Je suis venu parce que j'étais inquiet... Alors pourquoi ne pas tout m'expliquer... Affrontes le danger en face ! Si je t'ai fait quelque chose dit le moi putain !"

/!\ Yaoi story /!\

Le groupe du bas était inquiet. Bon ne revenait toujours pas, et aucunes nouvelles de Rin. Beaucoup d'entre eux voulaient aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Kuro fut obligé d'employer les grands moyens pour les empêcher de s'y rendre. Celui-ci avait une petite idée de ce qui chagrinait Rin.

Rin était assis sur son lit. Il était devenu bon à rien. Ce qu'avait dit le blond était surprenant. Le démon se leva et s'avança vers Ryûji, tête baissée. Il releva alors la tête et s'arrêta net devant lui :

"-Ryuji.. Je..Je t'ai..."

Le démon fut pris de panique lorsque le blond prit ses mains, et le plaqua contre le mur. Il avait une force incroyable, bien que Rin savait qu'il le battrait à plate de couture. Mais il ne voulu pas se défaire. Sous cette emprise il était comme démunit de toute force.

"Je comprends très bien" sont les mots qu'avait prononcé Ryûji avant de s'emparer des lèvres du démon. Il avait compris ? Était-ce autant évident ? Rin ne manqua pas de rougir face a son camarade _._ Sur ce coup-ci, celui-ci fut plus fort. Les deux garçons se séparèrent à contre-cœur. Rin fût gêné de ce baiser, ce qui ne déplut pas à Ryuji.

Le blond emporta alors le démon sur son lit. Il commença à le chevaucher tout en l'embrassant. Sa main passa sous le T-shirt du bleu, venant lui caresser le torse. Mais, quelque chose vint déranger leur projet.. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.. Il s'agissait de.. Yukio. Le sensei, à la vue d'un tel rapprochement, resta bouche-bée un moment.

Rin et Ryûji s'étaient arrêtés net, et le fixaient. La rougeur envahissait leur visage. Le démon se retira alors de force de son amant, puis se dirigea vers son aîné. Il pris celui-ci par le col avant de lui dire :

"Promet moi de ne rien dire .." Chuchota-t-il.

"- Nii-san.. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.." Ne put que répondre le concerné. Il était encore sous le choc. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Ryûji se releva du lit, et vit que le reste de la troupe arrivait.

"-Rin !" Transmit Kuro.

"-Hey qu'est ce qui se passe ici, vous ne vous êtes pas battu pour une fois ? On vous trouvait bien calme, on se posait des questions..." Insinua Shima, qui fut très vite reprise par Izumo :

"Qu'est ce que tu insinues imbécile. Bref, vous venez ? On se faisait du souci, c'était ennuyant tout ça." Répliqua la mauve.

"Oui, on s'inquiétait.." Rajouta Konekomaru.

Un peu déçu de la tournure des choses, le couple suivit le groupe dehors, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Du moins, leur projet était reporté à plus tard.

/!\ Yaoi Story /!\

Voili voilou, et oui qui aurait cru hein ^.^ C'est tellement évident *-* J'espère que ça vous aura plu, une suite ? Bien que je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour une suite pour l'instant x) Bref Bref, Kiss de Renard et Thanks !


	2. Pas de Suite

Heyyyy  
Comme vous avez dû le voir... Eh bien oui, il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic. Pourquoi ? Ah, ce n'est pas parce que "je n'ai pas assez de review ou de vue blah blah blah..." Non ^^' Je sais pourquoi je n'avais aucune inspiration pour une suite.

Certes, je n'y pense que maintenant, mais avec les cours et tout le bordel du monde écolier, je ne m'y attardais pas vraiment, et je m'en excuse ^^'.

Mais si je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour une suite, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en a pas besoin. Il s'agit donc d'un simple One Shot. En effet, cette fic est Rated T, donc je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire une scène de cul. Oui, vous allez me dire que je pouvais changer, mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Enfin comment dire... C'est compliqué. J'avais décidée de faire un Rated T, donc si je l'avais décidée, il le restera.  
But don't worry ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas faire une autre fic sur ce couple ou un autre de Ao no Exorcist ! Qui sait, peut-être que si j'ai un bon scénario en tête je le mettrait sur papier et le publierais ici x)

J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous aura plu, et que vous n'avez pas des envie de meurtre tout de suite maintenant ^^'

Encore désolée pour l'attente aussi, ne m'en voulez pas ;-; Kiss de Renard, merci pour votre compréhension !


End file.
